


That one time Cas was a cat and it worked out

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss???, Fluff, I like trains..., M/M, POV Castiel, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: OTP gets stuck in a train for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Cas was a cat and it worked out

In his defense, this whole thing had started because of a forest fire. Also wine. But mostly a forest fire.

See, if there hadn’t been a fire, then the train would never have been delayed. And if the train hadn’t been delayed, then they never would have played _The Butler_. And if they hadn’t played _The Butler_ , then Cas would never had become sad. And if Cas had never become sad, he would never have craved wine. And had Cas never craved wine, he and his seatmate would never have both gotten just tipsy enough to be sleepy. And Cas never would have fallen asleep on the man’s shoulder.

As it was, all of those things _did_ happen, and all because of the _damn_ forest fire.

Of course, Cas thought as he blinked his way back to being awake, there was definitely something to be said for being woken by someone running their hand through your hair. It was quite pleasant, and very relaxing. Chances are that had Cas been awake when the event occurred, he would have been put instantly to sleep. He and cats were quite similar in that regard.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Cas looked up to where he assumed the voice was coming from, and— _oh_. His seatmate was beautiful. Not usually a word one would associate with a male, but this specimen certainly deserved the term.

His hair, flat on one side from being pressed up against the window and spiky on the other from where it had rubbed along Cas’ poor excuse for hair.

His lips, so incredibly plump, almost feminine, as though made solely for the purpose of kissing and biting and sucking.

His eyes, though still slightly sleep-filled, were also full of light and mirth, as though he were listening to a world-class comedian that was only performing for him.

And all _that_ was focused solely on Cas. Which was just _so_ much more than not fair.

“You ok, Cas?” The man—Dean? Cas was pretty sure that that’s what the man had said his name was—sounded concerned. “You did have quite a bit to drink last night, and uh…then you pretty much just conked out on my shoulder.”

Cas managed to somehow look slightly affronted. “You fell asleep first, you know. _And_ ,” His voice rose to a level of slight triumph. “You were the first to cry at _The Butler_.”

“Yeah well, it’s a sad-ass movie, ok? Besides, at least I didn’t have to order _wine_ to drown my sorrows in.”

The two men stopped in the mock argument, just grinning at each other a little bit, sappy smiles that should really only be shared by people who know each other intimately.

Cas realized this about the same time he realized that he was still cuddled into Dean’s chest, with Dean’s hand still carding gently through his hair.

It was the perfect amount of intimacy for their look.

“Hey, Cas?” He tore himself out of his thoughts and focused back on Dean, giving him a purely questioning look. “Can I kiss you?”

He cocked his head to the side, as though seriously thinking about it. “I don’t know, Dean, we’ve only just met. Can you?”

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas’ teasing tone, before leaning down and kissing him softly, carefully. Then he pulled back, mocking Cas’ earlier expression. “I think that, in the interests of scientific pursuit, we should try it again. Just, you know, in case we missed something important.”

Cas grinned, his smile a little sleepy, but mostly—to Dean, at least—completely adorable, and nodded. “In the interests of science, I completely agree.”

The second time was just as good, if not even better.

 

At least, that’s the version they told their kids. In reality, it had involved _much_ more alcohol, a sleeper car, and other passengers complaining about the noise.

Though, there _had_ been a forest fire.


End file.
